


Random Encounter

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: While passing through a town for a job, Dean and Cas meet Cassie Robinson.
Relationships: Cassie Robinson & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Random Encounter

"Is that you, Dean?", he hears a voice. A familiar voice.

Surprised, he swirls around. "Oh. What are you doing here?"

"I moved here, and I'm getting groceries right now." She smiles, pointing at two figures who are standing in front of a TV shop some meters away. "This over there is my daughter Dana and my husband Matt. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh, just passing through for a job."

She nods. "I see. Which sort of monster is it this time?"

Dean breaks eye contact, chuckles awkwardly. "Yeah. About that... I, uh, I actually repair cars for a living now. Classic cars."

"Oh." Her tone reveals surprise, an almost unnoticeable hint of regret, but mostly relief. "So." She smiles at him. "You actually got out."

"Yeah." He raises his gaze from the ground to the side to point at Cas, who is approaching them with a bag from a souvenir shop. "And this is Cas, my husband", he adds.

"Cas?", she blurts out, snorting. " _Cas?_ You have a husband named Cas? You're kidding me."

Realizing that her primary reaction is definitely amusement, he dares to look at her again and shoots her a brief smile. 

She has talked so loud that it got Cas' attention, who is closing the remaining distance between him and them. "Yes. What, exactly, is so funny about my name, if I may ask?"

Dean tries not to giggle, but fails. "Cas, this, uh, this is Cassie, a former..."

" _Cassie?_ " Cas' eyebrows perk up in surprise. "Really?"

She laughs. "Really!" She glances at Dean. "It seems you have a type, name-wise."

This remark causes Dean's face to turn a shade of crimson red. "Uh..." He scoffs. "I suppose I have."

By now, Cas and Cassie are laughing with each other.

"Uh..." Dean clears his throat, swallows. "Um. I'm really sorry for never calling on you again."

Cassie shrugs. "This was over a decade ago, Dean." She gives him a sympathetic look. "You better believe I'm over you by now."

Dean huffs out a laugh. "Right. Good. That's great."

"And how is Sam?", she asks. "I hope he's still alive as well?"

"Yes, he is. He's good. He's married now, has a child too."

"This is great. So... you are happy?"

The answer comes without hesitation. "Yes, I am."

"Good." She beams. "I should go now. We have an appointment later. ... Good to see you again, Dean." She presses a light kiss to his cheek. "Goodbye, Cas", she adds, winking at the former angel.

After she is out of earshot, Cas mumbles, amused "Cassie. What sort of coincidence is that?"

"Yeah, I know. Tell me about it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
